Reunions, A HoO Fanfiction
by nightrous1327
Summary: A month after the war with Gaea, the Gods alongside the demigods have finished "cleaning up" [the world]. The demigods are each granted one wish to fulfill anything within the parameters of the Gods' abilities. Leo takes this chance to live a "normal" life with his friends, and also takes the opportunity to reunite with Calypso. *Warning* Lemon/ Smut Alert, Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: The Request

**BEFORE YOU READ THE FAN-FICTION, PLEASE READ NOTICE(s).**

**i) Spoiler Alert**

***If you have not read the fourth book: House of Hades, in the series Heroes of Olympus, it is recommended your read the book before you continue.**

**ii) Smut Alert**

****This Fanfiction is RATED M, so profanity or sexual themes my apply. Be aware of this fact before you continue.**

**Other than these two notices, enjoy!**

* * *

"I now call upon Leo Valdez, the son of Hephaestus, to make his request,"

It was Leo's turn. What did he want to say? _Damn, should I . . .?_ He thought.

"What are you thinking about, son?" His father had shrunk to a human's size, and was walking towards him. Leo still was gaping at him, with eyes shooting around nervously, his hands at tapping at his side in random intervals. Looking into his eyes, Hephaestus nodded his head, as if to acknowledge Leo's troubled state.

"He needs a little time to think, brothers and sisters" the God announced.

"So be it, but make it quick," Zeus, Lord of the Skies, replied in annoyance. Hephaestus turned to Leo once more.

"Like I've said before, I'm not good with humans," he continued, "But it doesn't take a wit to figure out this has something to do with a girl," Leo's faced reddened.

"Wha─, I didn't say _anything_ about a girl," he exclaimed. His father was trying to hold back a chuckle, which made Leo blush even further.

"Come on! Have some confidence," his father slapped him on the back, and Leo staggered forward, though he was grinning too. "You fought valiantly in the war, son. I'm proud of you. All the Gods, although they refuse to admit it, are grateful for their children, they demigods' help. Even the prophecy stated that God and mortals must unite to defeat the giants. Don't be afraid to make this─" Hephaestus cleared his throat, "─personal request. It will be kept a secret for you, only to be revealed if you allowed it."

Leo nodded, confident now. He _had_ to make this request. It was a one-time opportunity. Hephaestus patted his back in approval. "Remember, speak with confidence," The god turned towards the other Eleven Olympians. "He's ready,"

All the Gods turned towards him, curious to what large, request he had to make, that it had to be discussed before presented. Zeus's voice boomed, "Make your request, honorable demigod,"

Leo took a deep breath. He _must _do it. "My request is─" The gods all craned their necks toward him, eager with anticipation. "The removal of the confinement spell on the island of Ogygia─"

A wave of gasps and over-exaggerated whispers of shock travelled in a current about the gods. Leo gave them his signature rolling of the eyes. "I'm not done yet," he said sharply. Zeus shot him a death glare while the other gods grumbled to themselves.

"I want the official release of Calypso. She should be able to travel wherever she pleases, that is to say, all but forbidden parameters set _carefully_ by you gods." Leo felt quite pleased with himself, sounding _sophisticated_ and all. He let a small smile form on his lips. "Not too much to ask, I hope?"

"Of what benefit does this have on─" Hades began to say. Leo raised his hand and surprisingly, the god of the underworld shut up. Oh, he was loving this authoritative status. "It's my request, and is to be bothered with only by me and those involved in my request," he tried to say without setting his hair on fire.

"Very well, your . . . request shall be granted," mumbled Zeus. "LET ALL ENTITIES COMPLY AND RESPECT COMMANDER LEO VALDEZ OF THE ARGO II FLEET. RISE AND RECEIVE YOUR WISH VALDEZ."

Leo stood straighter and he felt a spark of happiness flicker within him. Finally, he could fulfill his promise. After four years of fighting Gaea, he could wait no longer to see his female friend from Ogygia. He sighed with relief as Zeus nodded and the Gods sat down once more.

The ride down the elevator seemed to take hours, and he tapped at his side impatiently. As the elevator door opened on ground floor, he rushed outside the building and jumped for joy.

"Yes! I'm so outta here," he exclaimed. His best friend Jason and his team of demigods on Argo II patted him on the back.

"What'd you ask for?" Piper spoke everyone's thoughts. Leo reddened.

"Uh, it's actually for me to know . . . and you to find out. In a million years, Beauty Queen, hope you can wait that long!"

Piper playfully aimed a punch at his head as he ducked, and crashed into Percy. Who was just so happening to be making out with Annabeth.

"Dude! Watch where you're jumping around, Leo─" he grumbled. Annabeth twirled Percy around once more and kissed him lightly on the lips. She winked at Leo.

"It's fine Valdez, Seaweed Brain needs a beating once in a while," she joked. Leo laughed.

"Yeah, I got your back Percy don't worry,"

Percy smiled faintly then perked up as he gazed behind Leo. "Hey Coach Hedge is here! We can go for lunch now." He turned towards Leo. "You coming─er, are you busy?"

Leo didn't realize he was making an awkward face, and quickly turned away in embarrassment. "Um, I have my own plans."

Percy raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You have a girlfri—"

Hazel interjected. "He's got some business to sort out with a . . . goddess." _Which is sorta true. _Leo thought. _She is categorized into a goddess right . . .? _

Hazel looked towards him now, and he nodded with approval and appreciation. "Yeah, I'm almost late for the appointment, you can go eat lunch without me." And with that, he jogged off.

Frank stared after Leo for a few moments then glanced back at his girlfriend.

"Looks like you know something we don't," he said awkwardly. Hazel shrugged and raised her hands in surrender.

"Hey, I'm an innocent victim of _female perception_. We girls notice things you guys think are trivial and unimportant," She winked at Piper and Annabeth. They laughed.

"Hazel's right, we notice when a guy has something up their sleeves they try to hide," Annabeth explained. "But we're sensible enough not to gossip about it," and with that the three girls broke into a series of giggling laughter. Frank shook his head and sighed.

"Whatever, let's just go for lunch. Coach's here eh?" he tried to change the subject. When no one replied, he looked around in confusion.

"Uh—Coach?"

He found the old satyr chewing on his wooden club, sitting on top of a distant truck. "Coach! Get off, we're going to that Noodle House you were interested in the other day."

The satyr looked about in surprise, then, as if just noticing the group, nodded his head in recognition and walked towards them. "Ah, yes, you seemed to have a conversation going on so I didn't want to interrupt," This time, Frank raised his eyebrow in question. Coach Hedge rolled his eyes. "Oh fine, I was getting hungry, let's go already." He trudged off only to be pulled back by Percy.

"Coach you're going the wrong way," he stated bluntly. The satyr immediately turned in the opposite direction and started walking again.

"Coach! We still need to wait for Nico and Reyna." Percy reminded him. A voice sounded from the left.

"Its fine, we're here." The son of Hades was jogging towards them, with Reyna also jogging at his heels.

"Oh, how convenient. Both of you arrived at the same time," said Annabeth. "Did you guys take the same bus here?"

"Uh─" Nico stuttered. He looked at Reyna as if for help and she laced her fingers with Nico's, to everyone's surprise. "He's my boyfriend now," was the simple reply. The other demigods all exploded with curiosity.

"Oh my gods!"

"When did this happen?"

"How did you─"

"I didn't even know!"

Reyna held her free hand up, her other hand still firmly laced with the son of Hades. "How about we talk at the restaurant? Seems like we have a lot to catch up on with one another." She looked at Nico and they both smiled. Percy whistled with awe.

"Alright, come on you lovebirds, we've been waiting for you." He started off down the street, then stopped and remembered. "Leo's not coming, he has his own plans." The countenance on the demigods' faces showed their acknowledgement. Jason took lead with the son Poseidon and waved his hand, gesturing the others to follow.

"Percy's right, we might be late for our set time because we booked it in advanced. Now c'mon, let us proceed." They complied.

**Meanwhile . . .**

Leo jogged around the block a few times before he made sure his friends were gone. He had a glimpse of the entire commotion with the arrival of Nico and Reyna, but he couldn't yet deduce what was happening. Oh well. His nosiness will have to satisfy for a later time. At the moment, he had other more important things to do. As his demigod friends finally walked into the distance, he pressed a hidden button on the side of his watch. Immediately, a high-frequency sound wave shot into the air, signalling his bronze dragon companion Festus, who was flying above the clouds away from others' view, to hover back down beside Leo. As he landed, Leo climbed onto his neck and patted the gleaming metal head.

"Hey Festus, how's the new body? Spend a lot of time on it y'know?"

Festus shook his head and the gears in his mouth whirred something that resembled a low grumble. Leo heaved a great sigh of relief. "Really? It's great, huh? I used the latest computer chip for advanced automatons my father gave to me as a birthday present to build your new brain."

Festus continued whirring in approval. Leo had recently built another bronze dragon to act as a secondary vessel for Festus's conscience, in case the dragon didn't want to spend all his time as the head of Argo II. One could say it was a huge success (well, Festus thought it was, anyways).

"Yeah, I know, I like my designs too . . ." Leo continued to blabber on until he realized his bronze dragon was waiting for him. "Oh right, we have a special someone to visit," he whispered quietly, and the dragon nodded his giant metal head in agreement. Leo clamped his arms around Festus's neck, and they flew off into the bright morning sky.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter, more to come soon. I have not written in a while, so I hope I can still maintain my "writer's craft."**

**Positive and Negative reviews are appreciated, so long as they are constructive and do not exhibit hate or excessive profanity (LOL I know, what hypocrisy)**


	2. Chapter 2: True Love Outlives Time

**I was able to finish this chapter a bit quicker than expected, as I had more spare time this week, but just as a notice, I cannot guarantee the same pace of releasing chapters due to my heavy schedule. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

"Ugh, what am I the goddess of sad, sad life? The goddess of loneliness?"

Calypso was pacing the shores of Ogygia. Time usually didn't matter towards her, but in this special case, she was indeed counting. Counting days. Weeks. Months. Maybe it had already been a year. Two? A decade? She didn't know, at least not of the human world. All she knew was ever since Leo had left her, she'd been counting. On Ogygia, approximately a year, five months and twenty-nine days had passed. Now she remembers. His promise, mid-way through the war with Gaea. He had special permission from Zeus to send a privileged iris-message for Calypso, and in the message, he promised her, he would return, within a year-and-a-half of the enchanted island's time. At that special moment, she was crying tears of happiness, joy filling her heart that someone ─ _someone in the world truly loves me. _Since then, it had only gotten worse, each day a painful routine of repetition: Waking up, eating breakfast, tending to her garden, counting the hours, eating lunch, playing in the shallow waters, counting more hours, eating dinner, then eventually, it came to crying tears of desolate isolation until she fell asleep. She cried no more though. Ready to give up hope, this was the last day she was determined to wait. If the son of Hephaestus broke his promise, _I think I might mentally break too, _she thought. Calypso even considered voluntarily taking her father's punishment to achieve a state of self-torment, but if it got that far, she wouldn't care any less.

The sun was just starting to rise, and the early birds beginning to wake, chirping from their humble nests of security. A rabbit scampered across the grass and the grass quivered in its wake. The waterfall behind Calypso's cave was a distant chatter of clean peacefulness, and as a regular mortal would view this island, utter serenity. The morning dew was evident on the young patches of grass scattered along the beach which also had a light wetness about it, allowing one's foot to somewhat sink into the soft, moisturized sand.

Calypso was dressed in a simple silk top, nothing underneath, and her breasts were naked save the already translucent attire covering it. She was wearing a clear light blue mini-skirt, with, once again, nothing to beneath to act as an undergarment. The cool wind was somewhat chilly to her smooth, light-caramel skin, but also usually relaxed her. However, today, she was tense and the modest waves that washed over her bare feet barely evoked a reaction. Everything was still quiet except for a low whirring sound coming from beyond the horizon.

_Wait. A low whirring sound?!_ Calypso looked around with a small tinge of excitement. Left, right, left, right, she gazed towards every corner of the azure atmosphere. _Where did that sound COME from?_ A small figure flittered at the side of her vision and she whirled around, only to realize it was simply, the first bird among the forest beside the beach, to take flight. When it was obvious nothing was travelling in the bright morning sky, at least nothing of any significance, she crouched down, lay her head upon her arms, and began to cry the final tears, of desperate misery.

**Approximately 12 hours prior . . .**

Leo was hurriedly trying to scratch away the frost forming on Festus's bronze plating. More accurately, the frost forming on the bronze dragon's control disk. The disk was making a rather irritating whirring sound, and could be heard a mile off. Leo, who was ADHD like most demigods, was driven crazy by the noise.

"Shut up!" he shouted over the wind. Festus cranked his head sideways and gave his own whirring chorus.

"No not you, Festus. I meant the control disk." He replied, exasperated. It was supposed to be the newest, more durable, with quicker response time, and most importantly, "burn, disintegration, and freeze-proof," as he read from the package. And yet, here he was now, attempting to keep the control disk free of ice. Festus suddenly whirred loudly.

"Oh my gods, Festus! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Leo nearly screamed. The bronze dragon had reminded him of ability to manipulate fire. He was so fatigued over the journey that he completely forgot. Leo took a deep breath.

"I hope the 'burn-proof' part is true."

He lit his hand with a miniature flame and slowly heated the control disk, closing his eyes and praying to the gods for it to work. When he opened his eyes after counting to five, he found the control disk perfectly undamaged, even showing signs of defrost.

"Phew," was the only word Leo could manage before he fell into a deep slumber.

**Back to the present . . .**

As Leo awoke, he found the powerful winds had subsided and the sea was a calm aqua green. The sun was beginning to rise into the cloudless sky, and even though he had seen a sunrise before from his apartment window, the view from his dragon's back was spectacular.

"Wow."

He saw a speck of land in the distance, and gasped as Festus flew closer. It was Ogygia, but unlike before, the forest beside the beach had grown and the water beneath him began to swirl with a reef system teeming with fish. He could see tiny flocks of birds gliding from tree to tree. _Has it been this long? _Leo thought. Then there was a girl. Or _the _girl. She was crouched down and seemed to be silently weeping into her fore-arms.

_Is that Calypso?!_

Festus made a surprisingly soft landing; all that could be heard was a short _thump_. Calypso twitched slightly but otherwise lay unmoving. Leo walked noiselessly over the grains of damp sand and without a single word, crouched beside her.

"Ca-lyp-so," he whispered her name with its individual syllables. As if just awoken from a century of dormancy, the girl raised her head slowly, and a mixed expression of anger, loneliness, desperation, and, irrevocable love formed. Her sobbing grew heavier, but now, the tears washed away her stress in a pounding river of emotion, and the hot steam was finally released from its bars of captivity. Leo was speechless.

"Calypso, I─" he began. The girl suddenly leaped at him and pulled him into an embrace as Leo finally recovered from the momentary shock, raising his arms to return the embrace. He patted her back.

"I told you, I _promised_ you, I would come back for you." Leo said in an impossibly soft voice. He felt Calypso's tears on his shoulders and leaned closer to her ear.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time," he continued in his delicate tone. "I love you."

"Leo─" Calypso finally replied, then took a few rapid breaths.

"It's ok. I'm here, and I'll never leave you again." Leo comforted her as he would a young child.

"I can't─I─" Calypso tried to say, but the words stuck to her throat. Leo gave a hushing sound from his lips.

"Shh, just breathe, and close your eyes." After a minute or so, Calypso opened her almond-shaped eyes. They sparkled with a royal jubilance as she smiled with infinite delight.

"I always believed,"

"I love you," Leo repeated with even greater passion, and did something he never knew he would first do. He kissed her.

Calypso was overwhelmed with elation as she firmly held the back of his head in a never-ending grip. Their tongues fought for control, as Leo explored her mouth and she pushed back, challenging him back. Leo lost his balance and fell backwards, Calypso following suit, but they continued, tied together in an eternal sync of devotion and desire. The son of Hephaestus hugged her, connecting his arms behind her back, prompting her to _move with him, _in which he moaned as her hips landed on his manhood. He began feeling her, _tasting her_.

Loving her.

For what she was, for what she is and for what she will become.

For suffering, for sacrificing, and for surrendering.

And—for letting him express his absolute, undying love.

But most importantly, for accepting his love and returning it.

**. . .**

Coach Hedge was hungry. The demigods had told him the _quality _noodles took a while to make, though regardless, he was mother─fucking─hungry. Heck, his stomach was not even growling, it was ROARING with defiance. Nope, _this was it, _he decided, _Uncle goat, ain't gonna wait any longer._ He stood up and slammed the table. The demigods jumped from their seats.

"Where is the flippin' food?!" Coach Hedge nearly roared. The demigods widened their eyes and looked around in alarm, but surprisingly, nobody had noticed. Jason nudged Percy and whispered.

"Hey Percy,"

"Yeah," Percy nodded. "I know, nobody heard Coach. Weird huh."

The girls nodded in unison. Suddenly, a voice echoed around the restaurant and seemed to resonate towards their table.

"_That would be my doing," _

The group reacted faster than ever. Percy leaped from the table and drew Riptide while Jason whipped out his Gladius. Annabeth brandished her daggers as Piper and Hazel each drew their respective weapons. Nico and Reyna stood up but kept their hands tightly together instead of drawing their weapons. Instead of seeing an enemy though, they discovered a young man, in his 20s, walking casually towards them. He wore a Greek chiton and sandals, and his brown hair swept the side of his face.

"_No need for such force. I only wanted to start a conversation," _The man's lips moved regularly but his voice bounced off the walls and seemed powerful enough to knock the boys back. However, customers once again, were oblivious. Percy slowly lowered his sword and the other half-bloods followed suit.

"_See? No harm done._" The man smiled. Jason shivered.

"Can you stop speaking like that? It's giving us all headaches."

"_Ahh, this? I'm sorry, I often forget to speak normally in the human world."_ He cleared his throat a couple times, shook his head and brightened up.

"Oh yeah, I'm back. I'm Gabriel." His voice changed to a sweet, joyous tone, as if almost singing. "Legacy of Apollo, and that's my mother."

Gabriel pointed to the counter and there sat a woman seemingly in her late forties. She dipped her head towards them and smiled.

"What do you want?" Jason remained somewhat hostile. Gabriel shrugged.

"Like I said, just wanted to talk. Actually, not even a conversation. Just a notice."

"Ok, then say what you want."

Gabriel sighed. "I'm the owner of this restaurant, so if you can, chillax. As I said earlier, son of Apollo. That's why I can change the volume and directional concentration of my voice at will. I'm also able to create powerful sound barriers that can stop bullets and projectiles, much less, voices in a restaurant. Your friend there, the satyr─" he waved his hand towards Coach Hedge and trailed off.

"Gleeson Hedge," the satyr nearly growled.

"Yes, Hedge. You were not heard because I anticipated the─how should I put it─_loudness_ of your personality and placed a sound barrier around your table."

Jason seemed about to interject but Piper quickly spoke up.

"Oh, in that case, thank-you very much, we are extremely grateful."

Jason grumbled slightly and Piper elbowed him in the ribs, shooting him a death glare. "I just want to make a request."

Gabriel waved his hand once more in acknowledgement.

"My friend here, the stayr─"

"It's Gleeson! Gleeson Hedge!"

"─Coach Hedge is getting a bit hungry and we wondered if you could please, er, speed up the process?"

Gabriel laughed. "Of course! It's actually coming out right now."

The group turned around and dropped their jaws. Two waiters sauntered in their direction and in their hands were trays full of hot, steamy noodles with impressive ingredients atop.

"My beef brisket─" exclaimed Jason and Percy in unison.

"Super vegan─combo" came Coach Hedge.

"That's the Chicken Deluxe?!" Frank said excitedly.

"Oh my gods─the Double Garlic-Tomato," Piper practically squeaked.

Hazel shook her head. "Oh boy, don't think we can finish that, even with the three of us."

Annabeth just stood there with disbelief on her face. Nico whispered to Reyna.

"And that's our Roman Classic." The female praetor kissed his lips.

"Just enjoy it, as long as we're sharing it, I'm happy."

"Wow ho, there's some chemistry going on around you two. Quit it and just eat!" Gabriel chuckled. Nico blushed, but Reyna pulled him down onto the seat.

"Just ignore him and let's start."

The other demigods also began to settle and started their own meals. The taste was indescribably good (which is why I'm too lazy to write about ;p), and the demigods finally relaxed with the occasional short chat.

**1 hour later . . .**

"Oh man, I'm done and filled to the brim," he said, patting his stomach. Jason and Percy were equally full.

"Not gonna be able to move for a while . . ." Annabeth groaned. Nico and Reyna sat together silently and stared at their finished dish. As if intended to wake them up, a large explosion sounded from outside the restaurant. The demigods seemingly digested their entire meal on the spot.

"What was that?" shouted Frank over the screams of the people running about.

"I don't know but─HOLY SHIT!" Percy pointed out the window. A colossal, prehistoric figure stepped into view. The monster was taller than apartment building next to it and let loose a cry the shook the very foundations of the Earth.

"_Gigantus Hyrda."_ Annabeth exhaled. "One of the Lernean Hydra's brothers. They are giants, even in the world of mythical giants."

"How do we fight that thing?" breathed Piper.

"I'll beat its head down before it can come close! Hi-Yah!"

A smashing sound was heard and Coach Hedge was off. Frank shook his head in disapproval.

"Did Coach just jump out the window with his bat?"

"You know there's a door right . . .?" grumbled Gabriel. The demigods sighed and then rushed after the satyr.

"Oh great, why do my conversations always become cut by some monster attack," said Gabriel sullenly. "Ma! I gotta go for a walk, be right back," he shouted into the kitchen.

Coach had ran towards the leg of the Hydra and started hitting it with his metal bat. Fortunately, the Hydra was currently stationary, using its lengthy heads to sabotage its surroundings. The demigods caught up to him and already began panting.

"Ugh, I can't fight after that meal," Percy clutched his stomach. He looked towards Annabeth questioningly.

"So Wise Girl, how do we kill the Hydra?"

Annabeth's eyebrows were scrunched together in deep thought. She ended up giving him a frown. "As far as I remember, _nobody_ has ever even come close to hurting it, much less killing it."

"Well there's always a first,"

Gabriel walked in his casual manner with only a lyre in his hand. The others looked at him in confusion.

"What do you plan to do with _that?" _inquired Jason. "Put it to sleep?"

"Close enough," said Gabriel with great enthusiasm. "Watch closely."

He began strumming the lyre and immediately, the tune he played rippled across the entire area. Every glass window gave a satisfying _woosh_ and shattered. As he continued, the music amplified and the Giant Hydra's uproar was muffled. Suddenly, Gabriel stopped playing and opened his mouth, shooting rings of inhuman sound waves, paralyzing the enormous beast. He leaped an impossible height and shot upwards until he was a few meters above the Hydra and strummed once, towards the beast's head. Immediately, its frozen state ceased and the monster fell forward, its body gradually disintegrating into nothingness. Gabriel floated back down, and a smirk formed on his face.

"How was that for a show?"

* * *

**Right! How was that for a chapter? It's a little longer than my usual chapter length and so far I'm still brain storming what is to happen next, but if you readers want to suggest something, I'm an open book. Review, Favorite, and Follow! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Lust in their Love

**Sorry for the extended wait for this chapter. I had many other important assignments to follow, but it's finally here so hurrah! Hopefully, in the future, I will be able to post more often. As for now, Enjoy!**

* * *

Gabriel, Son of Apollo, was at the end of many questions. The group, with their natural curiosity pounded him with thoughts and inquired of his ventures in the Greek-Roman world. Hazel and Piper were one of the first to initiate the make-do interview.

"Oh gods, how are you so powerful─"

"Why have I not seen or heard of you before─"

"Have you been to Camp Half-blood?"

"Camp Jupiter?"

Reyna and Annabeth on the other hand, were more reserved and Annabeth even slightly suspicious. Her stormy gray eyes were deep with thought as she pondered on the possibilities of this situation as Hazel and Piper continued their questions, popcorn style.

"So do you like─cook?"

"What is your─"

Annabeth interjected. "Wait,"

The two girls stopped abruptly and looked at her.

"If you are so skilled in the art of battle, you would be a valuable asset of war."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows and Annabeth sensed his discomfort.

"I mean, where were you when we were fighting against Gaea and her giants? You could not have been just sitting in this restaurant, casually serving mortals, that would be too ignorant to fit your character."

Gabriel relaxed. "Ah, you seem quite the analytical one. I actually did participate in the war. I was─"

"Gabriel."

Reyna had spoken with a voice of authority, and every head turned towards her.

"Throughout the war, my sources have told me of a warrior of the North, described with similar qualities to that of yourself. Were you─were you possibly fighting _for_ Gaea?"

The older demigod shifted uncomfortable. "No," His tone then changed to that of a dismal, nostalgic atmosphere, full of grief and pain. "The warrior. He was my brother."

"Oh, did you─"

"I was assigned to the Hidden Reinforcements squadron, designed to incorporate the most elite of fighters. The goddess Athena decided to place the strongest in the front lines and the back lines, protecting the vulnerable central squadrons."

Annabeth nodded. "Yes, mother told me of such a strategy, though she emphasized that the back line not participate until the utmost urgency arises."

"Your mother was wise to do so, as we never thought it would come to such high stakes. The Hidden Reinforcements are split into two major groups: the Underworld and the Over-world. I was an Underworld, and we were assigned to protect the Doors of Death on the Earthly side once you demigods denied them free access. We were constantly in contact with what happened on the Tartarus-side of the Doors, but one day, we completely disconnected. Our systems were down, disabled by its only weakness, a godly-high frequency of sound waves. I knew from that point on it was─"

"─None other than your brother." Reyna finished.

"Exactly. Hades, who was leading the frontal defenses in the Underworld, requested immediate help from our group. So we were shadow-travelled to his Palace, where the other side of the Doors of Death was located, but as we arrived, we found the palace in ruins and Hades nowhere to be found. Instead, we found my brother pacing in front of the Doors. He asked us to join him, offering glory and true freedom, but we retaliated against him. Along with his monstrous force, half of our elite were slain. In the onslaught, I discovered the black magic my brother had been practicing in the years he had run away from our family of musicians; his abilities were no longer qualities to be gratefully cared for, but simply tools of destruction and corruption."

"I'm sorry, but, uh . . . I don't know how to put this . . . " Annabeth interrupted, though she trailed off.

"If you're wondering about my brother's fate, I did in fact kill him. We were amidst the final moments of the struggle. They knew Gaea was losing control of the war, and they were losing, however, my brother refused to give up. He led a final assault on the Doors of Death and the remainder of my force was slain, save the ten survivors of our squadron. Nothing prepared us for what he used in the deciding battle. He poured his soul into the deepest and darkest magics to exist in this universe and unleashed the ultimate form of evil: Pure Hatred. It came in the form of a beast, powered by the roots of Tartarus and shielded by the very essence of Nyx. Nothing could stop it and for days, it rampaged, tearing at the spells and barriers we enchanted the Door with."

"How did you stop it?" asked Percy.

"I did not contribute greatly to the defeat of this beast, and if you can recall, it took all twelve of the Olympian Gods to subdue it."

"Oh yeah! I remember the Gods leaving the front lines for a period of time in an emergency _gathering_." Annabeth said.

"The Beast was the most powerful monster to come into existence ever since Typhon." Gabriel continued, "Some rumored it to be an embodiment of an enhanced, reincarnated Typhon. Regardless, it struck down Ares with ease, and from then on, the Gods were careful. With tiring effort, the remaining squadron worked alongside the Olympians to defeat the Beast. I struck the final blow against my brother and with his dying breath, he apologized for his mistakes and made me promise never to follow the path of darkness. The reinforcements from the Overworld finally arrived and we pushed to victory, at least in Tartarus."

The demigods were all silent as Gabriel finished his story. There was an air of respect they granted him, and for a moment, everyone pondered on their own experience. One thing was for certain though: they all had suffered enough.

** . . .**

Leo and Calypso sat on the shore of Ogygia and looked out towards the rising sun. The girl leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed contently.

"Today could never get better," she commented, provoking him to speak.

"Did I mention I _love _you?" whispered Leo in his delicate voice.

"Leo."

"What?"

"You are so, fucking, sexy when you try to be romantic," Calypso laughed. "It's almost kinda cute." Leo tried to suppress a smile but was unable to.

"And you are so beautiful, you don't even have to try," he responded.

"No seriously, when did you become this─romantically mature?"

"Ever since the day I met you," came the soft whisper.

"Oh . . . I don't even know how to respond to that," exclaimed Calypso. This time, Leo chuckled.

"Am I that good?"

"You were always this good,"

"Yeah, I always fancy a challenge," he said. Calypso tipped her head to one side and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Well, how about I challenge with a special task?"

"Bring it on."

She twisted her head to whisper in his ear.

"Set me on fire tonight."

**. . .**

After warm goodbyes and promises made to keep in touch, the demigods left the restaurant and headed back to Camp Jupiter. As Percy whistled for their pegasus, Annabeth returned from a nearby fountain.

"Thalia will be meeting us at camp," she informed them, "the party's just about to start."

Frank yawned. "I'm sorry, but what are we celebrating this time?"

Hazel patted his cheek to wake him. "The Feast of Fortuna, you sleepy-head. How could you forget?" she scolded him.

"I didn't, I was just─_aaaaahh─_testing you," he yawned again.

Nico seemed even less enthusiastic about the party than Frank.

"You sure they're not going to judge me?" he grumbled. Reyna put her arm around him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry," she said soothingly, "You're with me, nobody's gonna judge you."

Despite her words, Nico was no less nervous than before.

_Oh goodness, it's going to be a long day_.

**An hour later . . .**

The camp was more packed than usual as the demigods from Camp Half-Blood also decided to join in the celebration of _Fortuna_. Everyone was joyful in this peaceful, friendly environment, and any ancient grudges were either forgotten or ignored. A party was indeed, a party, and who knew how to party better than the half-bloods of this modern century?

_Unlimited Foods and Beverages. _Check.

_Clothes and attire of various shapes and sizes. _Check.

_Hot chicks from both Greek and Roman legacy. _Check.

_The Stars of this Party and the center of attention. _Uh-oh.

"Wait." Octavian swore loudly, "Aw shit, where _are _they?"

He held the checklist like it was a list for prisoners on the death row.

"I'd rather be cutting open teddy bears than keeping this party organized," he mumbled to himself. The son of Apollo was possibly the only individual not enjoying himself. The job as "Party Manager" was assigned to him as an award to his service in the Great War. He could not believe it. _An Award?_ Who in the name of the gods would want to be in this position? It was stressful and time-consuming, not the best for his type of personality. It felt more like a punishment. A few drunk girls (_already . . .?) _walked past and giggled, pointing towards his general direction. He tried to ignore them but they were of greater annoyance than even Percy Jackson himself.

"Would you please move along and _scram?" _Octavian tried saying politely. The girl who appeared to be the leader of the group stumbled forward.

"Uh, no." she said in the sassiest voice Octavian had ever heard, "Who do you think you are?"

Octavian clenched his fist and shook with anger. Chucking a teddy bear or two at her, he shouted furiously. "Fuck off, would you?"

The lead girl started to become irritated too. She didn't seem more than seventeen years of age, but nevertheless she drew a dagger from her belt and began to stride towards him. The small blade gleamed wickedly and sparked a mini-heart attack in Octavian.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, _was all he could think of before the Pegasus suddenly landed on her. Actually, it was more like kicking her a few metres forward, give or take another few metres.

"Oh my gods!" Percy exclaimed. He leaped off Blackjack and jogged towards the unconscious female. Her friends were in utter shock, and when Octavian gave them the best death stare given his similar shaken circumstance, they finally took off. The son of Apollo was not totally fond of Poseidon's legacy, but he had to thank him grudgingly.

"Uhh, thanks Jackson, that girl could've killed me." He said blankly. Percy seemed to hear him but was busy giving the girl CPR.

"Yeah, no problem." He glanced towards Blackjack and the pegasi _neighed. _"Not your fault? My gods Blackjack, _you_ could've killed her too. I told you not to kick too hard, just a slight push was enough."

The crew began to climb off their pegasus as well. Jason laughed loudly as he slipped off his storm spirit, _Tempest_.

"Hey, great job Percy, you caused the first casualty of this party," he smirked. Percy grinned too.

"What's a party without action, eh?"

"As true as you can ever be," the son of Jupiter replied, and with that, they fist-pumped and jogged off.

Annabeth and Piper groaned in unison.

"More like _as irresponsible and forgetful _as you can ever be," said Annabeth.

"Did Percy just run off _mid-CPR?_" said a bemused daughter of Aphrodite.

"You bet,"

"I don't think we have to clean up after our boyfriends' messes. Come on, let's go before the official Feast of Fortuna starts without us." Reyna commented. Then, as hypocritical as demigods can ever be, the rest of the group jogged off as well. Octavian was appalled by their performance.

"I guess being a great warrior has its perks," he simply shrugged.

**. . .**

The day on the island had gone by pretty quickly. To Calypso's surprise, it was actually another _daily_ routine, the only difference being Leo accompanying her. They ate breakfast as Leo told her stories of the war, major battles and their various journeys across the Earth. They tended to the rapidly expanding garden, counting hours _together_. They ate lunch, finished slowly, then played in the shallow waters and in the forest with the abundance of animals, counting their hours _together_. Finally for supper, Calypso voluntarily cooked a meal for both to share: a simple Lobster bisque, two plates of Greek salad, and one whole Golden Garlic black cod.

Leo licked his lips as he savoured the last bits of the fish. He raised his head to look at Calypso and she stared at him expectantly. After a brief moment of silence, she spoke.

"How was it?"

Leo maintained his poker face for a few seconds as Calypso held her breath. He observed how Calypso's beautiful dark-almond shaped eyes shone at him, and finally sighed.

"It was . . ." He attempted a frown and Calypso's shoulders slumped a little.

"I knew I should've added more─" she began to grumble, when she noticed his signature smile twitching mischievously. He started to laugh and it became contagious. Calypso relaxed as Leo stood up and stretched, his lean arms tensing with unsuspecting power.

"It was delicious," he finally said, placing his hands on her shoulders. Then he kissed her once lightly and whispered.

"But I think I can do better."

Calypso raised her eyebrows, and her expression was that of bemusement. Leo raised his arms towards her and flames licked his fingertips, his eyes filled with a light of burning passion.

"Let me show you what it feels like, to be on fire."

* * *

**Oooh, Leo getting all mysterious . . . Anyways, how was that for a chapter? Review for feedback or comments, Favorite and Follow if you liked! **


	4. Chapter 4: Maidens of Desire

**I have to admit, it's been a while since I've posted and I hope I haven't loss the integrity of readers! This is a common excuse though I'd treat it as a legitimate reason: Homework. Assignments. Projects. Tests. The list goes on. Enough with my rambling now, this chapter may be short of the usual quantity as I wanted to publish it as quick as possible. Other than that, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Camp Jupiter – Present, 9:45 pm**

Amongst the chatter and the food, the main attraction spread out to attempt to talk with everyone. Or rather everyone tried to talk to the crew of Argo II. After all, these were the stars of the show, and obviously, popular kids got treated as appropriately categorized, thus, it was somewhat difficult to maintain a steady "back-and-forth" conversation. As it got later though, fatigue (and alcohol) took its toll and many people began slowly drifting back to their cohort's quarters. Reyna and Nico had gone back to their guests' quarters and Annabeth had decided to retreat earlier, returning to Percy's newly built Praetor's quarters. Frank and Hazel were sitting in the far-end table, recalling certain battles in the Great War, and Jason and Piper, off to the Roman Baths to do who knows what.

Percy and Thalia were the last to finish final farewells and signing of autographs, and hence, were left alone in the courtyard after the remaining individuals departed.

"Phew, that was one talkative kid," sighed Percy

"Yeah, I almost wanted to shoo him off but he was just a child." Thalia agreed.

Percy scratched his head and he stared into the distance for a moment. "Hmm, who was his godly parent?"

"I think it was Apollo,"

"Oh, so he's a brother of Gabriel, he might actually know him," said Percy thoughtfully. He walked around the courtyard, towards the altars in the north corner of Camp Jupiter, Thalia following closely behind. She punched him lightly.

"You're drunk, Percy."

He looked at her in puzzlement and she continued, as if to read his mind.

"Gabriel hasn't been to Camp Jupiter, and the kid─what was his name─Jake was just claimed a few months ago. How would they know one another?"

"Ah yes, my bad," he slapped his forehead. Suddenly, Thalia stumbled forward and her vision became fuzzy. Percy caught her in his strong arms, helping her regain her balance. He laughed abruptly.

"Thalia, look who's drunk now,"

She smiled. "Whatever, thanks for catching me,"

"No problem, I'm always there to take care of clumsy children,"

Thalia tilted her head to one side and placed her hands on her hips. "Are you mocking me, Jackson?"

Percy turned around to face her and was taken aback by what he saw. The moonlight outlined Thalia's figure and she almost glowed magically. He was painfully aware of her every feature, and his eyes instinctively scanned her head to toe. The daughter of Zeus was sporting a black sleeveless "V-neck" dress that flowed with her every movement and the traditional silver circlet worn on her head like a princess's tiara. The top portion of the dress was tightly pressed against her body and clearly marked her lean athletic physique. It was the first time Percy saw her hair neatly combed and braided down her back. Her black hair had grown to reach right below her shoulders and her skin, a remarkable shade of somehow both pale and bright white.

"Wow, Thalia you look beau─" Percy started but caught himself, blushing. He was extremely grateful for the darkness that surrounded the night, save the shining stars overhead. Thalia though, already guessed what he was about to finish. She looked genuinely happy in her current state and taking Percy's hand, she pulled him towards the altars. As they arrived at the bottom of a long flight of stairs that led to the top of a pyramid-like structure, they stopped. Thalia turned towards him and gazed into his sea green eyes.

"You ready?"

Percy coughed and sputtered sea water the moment she finished her statement and Thalia barely danced around him to avoid getting wet.

"Hey, easy there." She patted his back. He finally regained his composure but was still blushing, this time, the moonlight revealing his embarrassed countenance.

"I don't think I'm _ready_ to have se─"

Thalia cut him off. "No, that's not what I meant. What were you thinking?" she looked just as surprised as Percy.

"Oh . . ." Percy trailed off. Thalia took his hand again.

"Although, Lady Artemis _did_ allow the Hunters a month's break from the oath─"

The son of Poseidon whipped his head towards her once more and she quickly continued to keep him from fainting on the spot.

"What I meant was, are you ready, cuz' I'm going to fly us up there."

"You can fly?!"

"Well I'm the daughter of Zeus aren't I?"

Percy was speechless. After a brief period of silence, Thalia spoke again.

"I learned how to control this ability near the end of the war. That's how I caught up to you on Eurymedon's Mountain."

He was still in slight shock so without waiting for his response Thalia shot both of them up towards the top of the Northern Altar.

**. . .**

**Ogygia, Exact time: unknown ****–** Late Evening

Calypso's body slammed into the wall and she winced, but Leo already started planting kisses upon her neck. The pain quickly subsided, replaced by a rush of adrenaline and excitement. A short exhale of hot breath escaped her lips as she shivered with delight. He moved down to her shoulders, then to her chest, all the while, swiftly shifting the clothing out of the way. Her silk top slipped down to her upper-arms as Leo undid the small peach buttons one-by-one with his right hand while supporting her back with his left. Calypso shivered again and whimpered softly, her hands tightly clutching her skirt; the lustful notions were overwhelming.

As the last of the buttons were undone, Leo was about to remove the top garment when Calypso suddenly pushed against him. He fell backwards, the soft pale green moss cushioning the impact but he still grunted. Calypso was on him like a lioness. Pulling at his shirt, she used her other hand to rub against his cock. He responded with a loud moan, unlike his usual deeper tone, and Calypso knew immediately she had hit bull's eye. His eyes were closed and his mouth clamped shut, lined with desire. The girl straddled him, her light blue miniskirt inadvertently giving way to her nether regions and she applied more pressure onto his pelvis. His cock inevitably shot up like a rocket, and as it hardened, he opened one eye.

"Feisty, aren't you?"

Calypso smiled. "You're just _too_ easy."

"Well let's see who catches fire first,"

He grabbed her arms and pulled her onto him, his soft lips crashing onto her own. Calypso bit onto his lower lip, her firm breasts pressing against his chest from underneath her unbuttoned garment. The couple began maneuvering about the brightly lit cave, all the while, their lips locked in a battle for control. They were on the wall now and Leo, feeling more confident, grabbed Calypso's miniskirt, tearing it off its foundation and tossing it aside. His hands traced her body, moving across her hips, from her firm ass to the side of her abdomen and his fingertips finally circled her breasts with a few revolutions before gently cupping them in his hands, caressing them. Calypso's body jolted in a joyful fit and lost the battle. Breaking the kiss momentarily, she let out a passionate moan before Leo captured her in his trap once more.

The son of Hephaestus smirked under his brilliant guise that was at the same time, legitimate, and held his dominance. Leo left one hand still in motion with her breasts and traced the other back down her perfect figure, this time, inching towards the inconspicuous aperture of her unexplored districts. His fingers naturally led him inside and he initiated what became a repetitive motion of inexplicable gratification. Calypso's inner desire was so powerful now that it exceeded its physical boundaries, stretching beyond her usual limit and surpassing Leo's maintained charge. She broke the lock of lips and yet again, moaned with fiery intensity. The overwhelming fervor was driving her crazy without mental regression.

Leo's fingers began sparking _literally, _tiny yellow sparks that made mini snapping sounds. The exhilaration inspired Calypso's inner magic and miraculously, her bluish shade of magic blended with his respective energy, forming a green aura about Calypso's now-illuminated labia. Her labia began to somewhat swell as arousal snaked through her nerves. Leo's fingers were now moving smoothly inside her sacred orifice.

"Oh, look who's wet as the ocean." He chuckled softly. Calypso did not respond, in her state of bliss. Her face was that of full contentment but her fire had yet to be quenched. She moaned again and looked into her lover's eyes.

"Stop teasing me already, I need you _now_." her voice pleaded.

Leo's two fingers left Calypso's pussy which was, by now, lubricated with sexual excretions. His other hand still caressed her breast while he undid his buckle. Not waiting for him to undo the zipper on his jeans she tapped it and the zipper popped. She eagerly tugged off his pants and placed her hand on the bulge underneath his cotton underwear.

"Excited?" she whispered with a hint of mockery, massaging the rapidly growing cock.

"Why don't you find out?"

Calypso tugged at the only barrier remaining between her and her ticket to heaven. She licked her lips voraciously.

Leo, who was aware of every one of her features and actions noticed no less.

"I didn't know you were hungry for such things," he smirked.

In response, she grabbed the edge of his boxers and ripped them away. Leo removed his shirt in sequence. Standing before Calypso now was a masterfully crafted body, worked with years of experience from the forges and in battle. She was frozen with admiration yet with a touch of reasonable fear; his lean body was marked with power yet capable of gentleness and docility. Leo was completely naked though without shame or regret, nor was he afraid of judgement. This, was the Leo she fell in love with. Beaming, she brushed the hair from falling in front of his face and kissed him on the cheek. She whispered with a quiet yet vigorous tone.

"Light the fuse."

* * *

**The next chapter may take a while to upload as the year of education is nearing its end. And we all know what that means: Exams. After that, the chapters should publish more efficiently. Regardless, remember to favorite, follow, and REVIEW with feedback!**


End file.
